


Lessons from a drunken giraffe

by heretherebefics



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretherebefics/pseuds/heretherebefics





	Lessons from a drunken giraffe

“Come on now, you can do it.” He said cheerily. “Nothing to it. Just one foot in front of the other.”

His children blinked up at him before going back to playing with their brightly coloured toys.

“Now don’t take that tone with me.” He made a face and picked the pair up, bouncing them lightly. “It’ll be a nice surprise when mummy gets home. You can show her all the things your dad taught you.”

His daughter’s hand tugged at his hair as his son tried to chew the corners of his bow tie. Both seemed entirely content to use their father as a toy instead of learning to walk any time soon.

“I know it’s boring, but you have to learn to do it.” He sighed and sat them down on the floor. “Hey, I do it perfectly fine thank you.” He took a step to the left and nearly fell over. “That doesn’t prove your point at all.”

The pair crawled over to him and tugged lightly at his pant legs and shoe strings. Both used his legs to pull themselves up into a standing position.

“There you go, half way there.” He said, ruffling their floppy curls.

Both tugged again. “Oh, alright.” He picked them up, bouncing them again. He walked through the TARDIS, twisting down corridors as the children giggled at him and played with his braces. He pushed open the door to a brightly lit, brightly coloured room full of interesting things, including several objects that resembled pool floats that drifted around the room. The babies giggled more at the sight of them and stretched. As they did, the floats drifted towards them and one lightly bumped the back of the Doctor’s head.

“No, you can’t have those right now.” He smiled at his daughter as she pouted at him. “I know I’m the worst tyrant in the history of tyranny and that I ruin your whole life and all your regenerations.” He took them over and popped them into a set of swings similar to the one he had under the console and lightly tapped them backwards, sending them swinging slowly back and forth. He moved behind them, occasionally giving the swings another nudge to keep them moving. The babies giggled and bounced in their swings, occasionally letting out a high pitched squeal.

“Crawling may seem like a great way to get around right now, but you can’t move very fast when you crawl. Walking leads to running.” He spun around on the spot, grinning at them. “And running leads to a lot of adventures. Your mummy and I have done A LOT of running. Most of our friends are real champion runners too; met a lot of them while running. Your Ging and Roman are great runners, ran from loads of aliens with me.” He moved closer to the swings, booping their noses as his smile went soft. “Wish you could have seen your mum fighting the Silence. She was incredible; made fun of daddy’s screwdriver, but I guess I can forgive that.” He laughed as his son grinned. “Yes, she’s still good at making fun of daddy. She’s still good at adventuring and getting daddy into trouble too.”

“When you’re older, you’ll have adventures. You’ll both go to loads of places and see the whole of time and space.” He pushed the swings lightly, his smile going soft again. “I bet you’ll both be champion runners too.” He lifted them out of the swings and kissed their cheeks before sitting them down on the floor. He drifted over to the wall display panel, tweaking a few dials to change the images to swirling nebulas that sent colours swirling across the walls.

He turned when he heard his children giggling and saying things to him. Both were standing, wobbling a little on their feet. They glanced from him to the door when their mother had appears, each taking a few small steps toward a parent before falling with two soft thuds, giggling madly.

The Doctor looked across the room, grinning madly at River and preening. “We’ve been learning while you were away.”

River laughed, coming to the middle of the room to kiss both children and then her husband. “I see that.” She picked her children up, bouncing one on each hip. “If they keep this up, they’ll be walking better than you soon.”

He started to object but ended up just smiling; there she stood, a smile on her face and their children on her hips as the lights danced across her face. He had seen all of space and time but this was the most beautiful sight in all of creation.


End file.
